


HMS Books & Hexes

by RavenclawPixieRose



Series: A Fleet of Dates [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/F, First Date, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawPixieRose/pseuds/RavenclawPixieRose
Summary: Since spending a summer sharing a room Hermione and Ginny have developed feelings for each other... With one being best friends with Ron and the other his baby sister until now they haven't acted on their feelings. Until now, and they give up the fight and go on a date.





	HMS Books & Hexes

As much as she liked Krum, not that she would ever admit that to anyone, there was just something missing in their relationship for Hermione, and it wasn’t his lack of being able to converse with her, it was something else — something that for the love of Merlin she could not put a finger on. 

Hogwarts was still so full of people, what with so many students staying because of the Yule Ball, Hermione missed the peace and quiet you could find within the walls of the castle over the holidays. This was why she was spending so much time outside, she needed the head space. The Yule Ball was over, and things were still strained in the Common Room — if Ron wanted to carry on being an idiot then she would let him stew, she wasn’t going to please him and forgive him so easily. Plus it was actually another of that famous red haired family that she couldn’t get off of her mind lately. Ginny Weasley, the only girl in the family and the one she had shared a room with all summer. 

Try as she might, since getting back to Hogwarts she hadn’t been able to shake missing being in a room with her, she liked her dorm mates, but they had nothing on Ginny… though she was her best friends little sister was it really a good idea for her to miss her in  _ that _ way?! She had tried stopping herself but nothing seemed to work. Not even getting into a relationship with Krum. 

She was sat on one of the many benches on the courtyard, surrounded by snow so thick it came up to her mid calf when out of nowhere came a snowball that hit her squarely on the head. As she turned around to see her assailant her heart swelled to see Ginny, her mouth widened into a grin. “How could I think it was anyone else?” she asked, “Your accuracy is unparalleled.” 

Ginny matched her grin, “How are you?” She wiped away the snow on the bench beside Hermione before settling down beside her. 

“I am okay,” she said, and now Ginny was here she was — even if her heart was beating overtime, and her cheeks were feeling warm. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Me too,” Ginny said, slipping her hand into Hermione’s, “How was dancing with Krum?”

“It was okay,” Hermione admitted, at least he could dance. “How was dancing with Neville?”

“Exhausting,” Ginny said with a chuckle. She scooted closer to Hermione, “I would have loved to dance with you.” She said, before pecking her on the cheek.

“As would I, but you know we can’t. Ron would kill me for a start.” 

“Why?” Ginny hated the idea that Ron would dislike the fact they were together, but she knew Hermione was right, none of her elder brothers would be happy with her dating — especially not a girl, someone they couldn’t hurt if they broke her heart. Despite all that she loved Hermione. 

“He’s your big brother, he wants to protect you, from everything possible — including heartbreak knowing him,” Hermione said, not that she planned on breaking her heart, but sometimes it was inevitable. 

“He’s one of six… sometimes being the youngest and the only girl sucks.” 

“Come on,” Hermione said standing up and pulling gently on Ginny’s arm “let’s go for a walk.” 

 

“The grounds really are beautiful,” Hermione mused, walking over the snow covered lawns, arm in arm with Ginny. She wanted to think of her as her girlfriend, but they had yet to have that talk. 

“Mm,” Ginny agreed, “though I can think of something more beautiful.”

Hermione stopped short, trying to wrack her brains for what on earth could be more beautiful than the Hogwarts grounds — especially blanketed in snow like they were at that moment. “What is that then?”

“You,” Ginny blushed, before burying her face in Hermione’s shoulder. She really loved the brunette, even if she was one of Ron’s best friends. A summer with seeing her day in and day out, and sleeping in a room together made her see Hermione in a way she had never looked at a girl before. 

Hermione blushed, stopped and wrapped her arms around Ginny’s small frame. She had no words to respond, other than “I love you,” she whispered them, so quietly she wasn’t even sure Ginny had heard her until she heard the mumble that was:

“I love you too.” 

“I wish we didn’t have to hide so much and have fleeting moments together,” Hermione admitted, she wanted to be able to have how they felt out in the open, it wasn’t just Ron’s reaction that was stopping here, it was everyone’s. Not that she cared what they thought of her, years of being a  _ mudblood _ had made her immune to what people thought of her, she was more worried about Ginny. What they would do, or say, to her. 

“So do I,” Ginny said, as they began a slow walk around the grounds. “Seeing so many loved up people really sucks sometimes.” She was happy for them — even if she was somewhat jealous of their happiness and the ease that they had to be with the one they loved. 

“Do you think Harry would be dead set against us?” Hermione mused, more rhetorically than anything. “Ron may kill me, but Harry could be okay with it…” 

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t, plus we could threaten to hex him if he told Ron…” Ginny said with a sudden gleam in her eye. Sometimes she was so much like Fred and George, she loved playing tricks on people, especially in the hex or jinx variety. Hermione loved her all the more for it. not that she would dream of hexing or jinxing someone without a foolproof reason. They didn’t have to be identical in everything for love to have blossomed. 

“Anyway,” Ginny said nudging Hermione’s hip with hers. “Less of the practicalities”

This prompted a sad look to flash in Hermione’s eyes briefly. “But…” she began, Ginny cut her off before she could really start her sentence. 

“I know you like facts and practicalities, but here me out.” Ginny hurried on. “Why don’t we… Why don’t we just go on a date?” She smiled; had she really just asked Hermione Granger out on a date?

“Erm…” Hermione was shocked, this was not how she saw this day going. “Uh...”

Ginny’s heart fell as Hermione flailed and seemed unable to make anything but insubstantial noises. “If you don't want to that's…” Ginny said. 

Hermione cut her off with a kiss, as she broke away she smiled. “I would love to go on a date with you Ginny.” 

Ginny sighed in relief, “Thank Merlin! You had me worried there for a moment.” She had no clue what she would have done if Hermione’s answer had been no… that is probably best not to consider. 

* * *

 

They had somehow managed, in secret, to plan a date between them. Seeing as it was technically still the school holidays the students were not limited to just the castle and grounds, they were permitted to go down to Hogsmeade, so long as they weren’t alone. Ron knew that they were friends, so they managed to plan a  _ shopping trip  _ for the following Saturday, and in all honesty, they did, in fact, plan to do some shopping — he didn’t need to know that the day would end at a table at Madame Puddifoot’s. The common stomping ground for Hogwarts students going on a date. 

 

It dawned a chilly morning, but thankfully it wasn’t snowing anymore and even the sun was trying to show its face behind the clouds. Hermione wrapped up, in thick jeans, boots, two tops and a thick jumper. She had her coat ready with her bag to grab after breakfast, As she came down the stairs and reached the third years' dormitory she nearly ran headlong into Ginny. “Sorry,” she muttered, blushing. “You all set for later?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Ginny grinned. Taking hold of Hermione’s hand before pulling her in for a hug — at least Ron couldn’t get up here. “Let’s go get breakfast then we can head off?” She asked, quickly brushing her lips against Hermione’s. 

“Come on then,” Hermione grinned, pulling the younger redhead along in her wake. 

As they neared the Common Room Hermione slipped her hand out of Ginny’s, she was slightly ahead of the other girl so had no knowledge of how Ginny’s smile faltered with this action; she knew why it had to be, but she was beginning to despise it, what did it matter what Ron thought? What did it matter what anyone thought?

 

An hour later, with their bellies full of sausages, bacon, eggs, toast, tea and orange juice the girls had been back to the Gryffindor tower to pick up their coats and bags and anything else they desired to keep themselves warm the began the walk down to the village. Through the castle they walked, arm in arm, easily giving off friend vibes. But the further away they got from the castle, and its inhabitants; when they were less likely to run into Ron, or anyone else that could feed back to him Ginny slipped her hand into Hermione’s as she pulled herself closer to the girl that had constantly been on her mind for months now. “So where should we go first?” Ginny asked she knew she wanted to get off the street and out of this still frigid air as soon as it was possible. 

“The Three Broomsticks?” Hermione suggested, a smile spreading across her face at the thought of sitting in front of the fire warming themselves up with a glass of mulled wine or cider. 

“Sounds good to me.” They sped up, hoping a brisk walk, rather than a leisurely stroll, would help keep them warm. 

“As much as I love winter, I wish it wasn’t so cold.” Hermione said, her breath coming out as fog in front of her, cheeks and nose red with the cold, as she shivered. 

 

It wasn’t long before they were settled by a roaring open fire in the downstairs of The Three Broomsticks, mugs clasped in their hands as they were warming themselves up. “What on Earth possessed us to think walking here was a good idea?” Ginny said as she sat shivering. 

“We had no other choice, neither of us can apparate, floo etc would have been too difficult to organise,” Hermione said, practically thinking as always. 

“Yeah, I suppose.” Ginny agreed. “Not that it matters, we are here now and away from prying eyes and nosy students.” She smiled. Taking hold of Hermione’s hand that was resting on the table beside her steaming mug. Hermione absent-mindedly started running her finger over the back of Ginny’s lily-white hand, in a swirling motion, eliciting a giggle from Ginny's lips, a sound that makes Hermione’s heart swell, it is such a magical sound, and not always heard that often these days — which is hardly surprising, even if it is sad. 

“Yeah,” Hermione agreed. 

They sat in companionable silence as they finished their drinks, while just relishing in being able to be alone with one another and not have to hide or pretend. 

“Come on,” Hermione stood up, winding her scarf around her neck. “Let’s go do some shopping.” 

“Yeah, where to first?” Ginny asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be. 

“Tomes and Scrolls,” Hermione said, with a gleeful look as she named the book store in the village, by far her favourite place, followed by Honeydukes… which would be next, unless Ginny had somewhere she had a burning desire to go to. 

They entered the street, hand in hand, and made their way to the book store. Not really paying attention to where she was walking, Hermione suddenly tripped on a broken bit of cobblestone and went sprawling to the ground. Ginny, still holding her hand fell with her. Landing squarely on top of her, laughing she leant in and gave Hermione a long, drawn out kiss; one she had been dying to give her for so long, she was finally glad to actually be able to. As she did Hermione snaked her arms around her holding her close, and kissing her back just as deeply. When they finally came up for air Hermione blushed “You take my breath away like no one else ever has.” 

“Good,” she pecked Hermione on the cheek before lifting herself off and holding out her hand to help her up. 

“I am sorry, I can really be such a klutz sometimes.” Hermione hated how much she was like that, she was safer holed up with a book in the library or Gryffindor Tower. 

“It’s fine,” Ginny said, linking her arm through Hermione’s, so she had a better hold on her, hoping to stave off a repeat of them falling over, her knee felt as though it was already grazed. 

When they got into Tomes and Scrolls Ginny lounged next to the door, not really feeling the urge to look around. Instead, she watched Hermione as she wandered through the stacks. Every so often picking up a book reading the back, or a random page and tucking it under her arm. “Are you looking for anything in particular?” Ginny asked, seeing as it was the only times she found herself buying books was when she wanted, well more needed, them. That only seemed to be her school books — which, half the time were castoffs from second-hand stores or from one of her six brothers. Being the youngest really sucks at times. At least she didn’t get their clothes. That would be a nightmare. 

“Not really looking for a specific book.” Hermione admitted, “But I want some fiction to read, I used to read so many novels when I was at home and I miss it.” 

“Okay,” Ginny replied, racking her brains for something to ask so as not to stop the conversation there. “What did you read as a child then?” She asked, proud of herself. 

“I doubt you won’t have heard of any, they were all muggle authors.” She had still yet to find a book written by a witch or wizard that was fiction and not fact. 

“Tell me about them then,” she was genuinely curious, even though she had never willingly picked up a book in her life.

“Erm...” Hermione loved talking books, but she hated being put on the spot; plus there were just so many books that she had read she was trying to think of one that would be interesting to Ginny. “Can I come back to that later?” She asked, stalling for time to think. 

“Sure,” Ginny smiled. “You found anything?” She wasn’t trying to be impatient, it was just that however cold it may be outside there was fresh air out there rather than the old stuffy air in here, filled with dust motes coming off of the old books. 

“Just these,” she said holding them up as she walked to the counter and paid for her chosen books. She was tucking them into her backpack as she returned to Ginny. “Well come on then. Where to next?” She asked as she pushed open the door. 

Ginny considered for a moment, her thoughts were between Honeydukes, to get her sugar fix, or Zonko’s; she loved the joke shop more than she let on, it was the twins’ influence on her, she was nowhere near them, but she still enjoyed pulling pranks and playing harmless jokes on people. “Honeydukes.” She finally decided. 

“Honeydukes it is then,” Hermione smiled it was the answer she was hoping for as she was running low on some of her store of sweets, she wasn’t sure she could last between now and the next time they could get there. 

As they walked into the sweet shop they were hit with that mouthwatering scent of sweets, that sugary tell-tale sign that you had just entered a sweet shop, that smell that could make even the most adult-like adult feel like a child again. Hermione made a beeline for the Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs, whereas Ginny went for the Liquorice Wands and the Sugar Quills. They had picked up baskets as they walked in the door, and Hermione grabbed about a dozen boxes of each of the delicacies in front of her, Ginny filled two paper bags with the sweets before her, they then walked around the shop, looking for anything else, and every so often they would add to their baskets. By the time they were at the counter their baskets were rather full, it was the most either of them planned on spending that day, but it was worthwhile as their hoards would last them a good couple of months. 

“You girls having a party?” The lady behind the counter asked as she saw their baskets.

“Ugh, no.” They had matching sheepish grins as they admitted, in unison: “These are just for me” 

“Fair enough.” Their purchases were put through the till, and they each paid in turn and put their goodies in their bags as they exited the shop. “Zonko’s now?” Ginny asked as they stepped back onto the street, and she had to unwind her scarf, as the temperature had increased a bit; probably due to the chilling breeze disappearing, and suddenly she was sweltering in all the layers she was in. 

“Yeah,” Hermione reluctantly agreed. “Then to Madame Puddifoot's?” She asked she was looking forward to the tea and cakes. 

“Sure,” Ginny said. 

They weren’t long in Zonko’s, and Ginny left without actually purchasing anything — she always made a point of looking, but she didn’t always find anything to actually get, she didn’t have a massive cache of products, she didn’t want or need them in all honesty; she was just as good with her wand and sending a hex or a jinx someone’s way. 

They walked into the Empty tea shop, sat at a two-seater table in one of the corners, and settled in. When the waitress came over they ordered a pot of tea and some brownies and butterfly cakes. 

“So, that book conversation from earlier.” Ginny prompted, as the waitress went away and busied herself with their order. Ginny was shocking herself by bringing it back up, talking books was not normally her thing but there was something in the way that talking about books lit up Hermione’s face, highlighting all her natural beauty that she normally hides behind her masses of hair, that made Ginny want nothing more than to talk books all day. 

“Yeah,” Hermione began, her eyes soon starting to sparkle as she remembered some of her favourite books from her childhood. “Matilda was my all time favourite for so long, I still have a copy at home,” she said, a wistful note edging into her voice. “Written by Roald Dahl. A Muggle children’s author. There was just something about it that I was drawn to.” She had never been able to place what had drawn her to that book. “It’s about this girl that is treated badly at home, and she goes to school and forms a bond with her teacher. She is a really intelligent girl, and she has telekinetic powers.” Looking back now, those powers  _ could  _ be magic, just not worded as such. Hermione managed to move things just by thinking before she got here, yes most of the time it was by accident, but that must have been magic. 

Dumbfounded and not understanding some of that, “Tele… Telekin… What powers?” She couldn’t even say the word. 

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Ginny’s face and her inability to say the word Telekinetic. Before she had a chance to reply their tea and cakes had arrived. As the waitress left, and Hermione began pouring cups of tea from the pot she explained: “Telekinetic power is the power to move things with your mind.” She smiled.

“So this Matilda girl was a witch? As that is just a summoning charm without saying the incantation — not that I can do it, but it is possible.” Ginny was more thinking aloud than asking a question. 

“Well…” Hermione could see where Ginny was coming from, and she had just considered that fact herself, “I guess.” She figured it was easier than beginning an argument.

“That sounds kind of cool. Could I borrow it?” Ginny asked. 

Hermione was gob smacked, did she hear that right? “Of course, I will have to get mum or dad to post it, but sure.” Curious if wizarding children heard the fairy tales she did as a child Hermione asked, “so do you know all about Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Rapunzel, The Little Mermaid and all of them?”

“Uh,” a blank look crossed Ginny’s face as Hermione listed random words. “No. Who are they?”

“They are some muggle fairy tales that I heard growing up,” Hermione said. “What stories were you told as a child then?”

“The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, The Fountain of Fair Fortune, Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump and the rest of Beedle the Bard’s stories.” She smiled. “Mum used to do all the voices too… sometimes Bill or Charlie read them to me as well though. They weren’t as good, but they were passable.”

Hermione smiled at the strangeness of some of those titles but figured they would be just as strange as some muggle ones would sound to people like Ginny. 

“I really do care for you. I can’t imagine a life without you.” Ginny said, suddenly. “Even if your love of books drives me crazy at times.” She smiled and took hold of Hermione’s hand. “I just wish we could tell people about us… about this…” 

“I care about you too, a life together would be wonderful.” Hermione countered. She took both of Ginny’s hands in hers, “we will tell people I promise. just give it time?” 

After they had finished their tea and cakes, they began the trek back up to the castle. 


End file.
